Completamente mía
by PuLgA
Summary: Por fin era suya... Había esperado tanto tiempo para eso y ahora la tenía, por fin Maka Albarn, eres completamente mía.


¡Hola! mucho gusto, soy PuLgA, lo más posible es que no me conozcan ya que nunca he escrito un fic de esta serie salvo este, que es un pequeño one-shot con muuucho lemmon jeje…

Supongo que no les molestará que lo ponga en "T" de teen ¿no?

No me gusta ponerlo en "M" –en mis fics de Naruto, hay Lemnos peores con la misma clasificación (T) y nadie se ha quejado hasta el momento-

Bueno si a alguien le molesta, simplemente haga clic para cerrar la página. En fin yo les dejo mis advertencias, aquí hay lemmon y es bajo su responsabilidad leer, si les gusta, espero vuestros reviews xD pero os advierto, puede que sea muy explícito o.o

Por cierto, los personajes tienen entre 17 y 18 años xD para que luego no se quejen más de lo que lo harán.

Espero les guste, y los disfruten.

_Disfrutad de la lectura…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Completamente mía**

S -¡Soul!! ¡¡¡Que mierda estás haciendo!!!- gritaba una desesperada chica de coletas.

Veía con sorpresa a su compañero de batallas, este mismo hacía unos momentos atrás la había tomado desprevenida, lanzado a la cama y se había situado sobre ella.

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace ya mucho tiempo, Maka-

Sus ojos denotaban algo diferente...

Tenían un brillo muy extraño...

_Lujuria._

-¡N-no! esper....- Pero los labios del joven peliblanco no la dejaron seguir... el beso era más apasionado que nunca.

Soul aprovechó ese momento de sacarle la molesta corbata a la rubia que yacía bajo él, con fuerza y rapidez, le juntó las manos por sobre la cabeza y se las ató con la prenda a la cabecera de la cama.

Al finalizar su captura, Soul se separó de los labios de Maka, dejando que un pequeño hilillo de saliva quedase como muestra de lo que había hecho.

La contempló por breves segundos, poco, pero lo suficiente para memorizar sus facciones...

Agitada

Desordenada...

Sonrojada...

Ojos nublados por la confusión...

Un tanto fiera...

Y unas puntitas que sobresalían de su polera, dando a entender que, aunque fuese contra su voluntad, estaba relativamente excitada

…

El joven peliblanco se maravilló con la visión que tenía, sin esperar a que ella estuviese fuera del shock, se acercó a su busto y mordió uno de los dos relieves que coronaban a sus pechos, haciéndola gritar sin poder contenerse.

-¡¡S-Soul!! ¡¡d-detente!!- Se removió incómoda, intentando que el chico se apartara, pero lo único que consiguió fue incitarlo más, haciendo que mordiese con más fuerza. -¡Por favor!- Le rogó.

Era inútil, había confirmado su sentencia, el instante en que él había comenzado a subirle la polera...

-Tranquilízate.- Le dijo seductor mientras subía la prenda por su cintura, subiéndola lentamente, hasta que pudo tocar el inicio de su sujetador con la punta de sus dedos.

Su intento fue en vano, teniendo a la chica atada no podría sacarla sin romperla...

Se levantó de la cama, dándole a Maka una leve sensación de alivio al pensar que había sido una cruel broma de humor negro que no pasaría a mayores...

Craso error...

Soul sonrió deseoso e impaciente, e hizo que su brazo se trasformara en la hoja de una guadaña, y se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-Neh... Maka... esto es algo que he querido desde hace un tiempo... al final ambos lo disfrutaremos... créeme- Acercó el filo de su arma al borde de la remera de ella y comenzó a cortarlo lentamente.

-N-NO!! Soul!! ¡¡Detente!!- Aunque ella muy en el fondo quería y estaba disfrutando la situación, se sentía algo extraña al no participar del todo.

Poco a poco, fu polera fue cortada a la mitad, su captor terminó de removerla por completo, dejando a la chica tan solo en su corta falda roja y en un simple sostén blanco.

-Valla... no son tan pequeñas como creía- y se rió burlesco, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase avergonzada.

-Tengo que deshacerme del resto...- Nuevamente la besó, acallando los gritos e insultos que proliferaba hacia su persona.

Repitiendo la operación anterior, cortó su corpiño a la mitad, dejando sus pechos libres a la vista de un desencajado Soul.

-Joder…- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Para terminar rápidamente con eso, y dar inicio a lo que lo tenía tan impaciente, rompió su faldita dejándola completamente desnuda, exceptuando sus bragas.

Ahora sí, estaba completamente a su merced…

-Soul… reacciona…- Dijo temerosa. –Este no eres tú…-

-Muy por el contrario.- Le respondió. –Nunca antes en mi vida me sentí tan feliz de ser yo.- Se posicionó sobre ella y dio inicio a su disfrute.

El muchacho jugueteó un poco con sus pechos, mordiendo, pellizcando y dejándolos hinchados, la chica apenas si podía articular palabra alguna.

-D-detente... Por favor...- Era cinismo puro, mentiría si dijera que quería parar, aquello era el mismísimo cielo.

-Sabes que lo deseas Maka... Tan solo mírate...-

Se separó de la chica, cogió uno de sus tobillos y lo estiró con fuerza, dejándola de piernas abiertas, si no fuese por el delicado trozo de tela que cubría su intimidad, toda su dignidad se habría ido al infierno.

Soul convirtió su brazo libre en el filo de una guadaña y comenzó a tocar su femineidad por encima de la tela, haciendo que la chica gimiera levemente, obligándola a morderse los labios que fuerza y a apretar los puños.

-No me digas que no lo estás disfrutando, mira cuán húmeda estás...- Con rapidez pero sin lastimarla, cortó el género que la cubría, dejándola totalmente desnuda, a la vista y a la merced de aquel que llamaba amigo.

Sin esperar a la autorización de la chica, empezó a juguetear con su intimidad, introducía sus dedos con facilidad, apretaba cada rincón de carne que estuviese húmedo. Hacía que Maka, SU Maka, gritase por el placer, no pudiese contener sus gemidos e incluso que pequeños hilos de saliva corrieran por la comisura de su boca.

Sacó sus pegajosos dedos de su interior cuando la sintió contraerse, seguido de un largo gemido y luego por un suspiro junto con una respiración muy agitada...

-Es el primer orgasmo de tantos, Maka...-

-Soul... porque me haces esto....- La chica ya no aguantaba... ya e había resignado pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, sino que Soul la hubiese amarrado para tenerla de esa forma.

-Je... Esa es mi manera de expresar... pero como dije, nos complacerá a ambos.-

El chico se desnudó, quedando tan solo en unos apretados boxers, dejando cuan excitado estaba.

-Mira lo que causas en mi, Maka... todo esto es por tu culpa.- Nuevamente se rió y se puso entre las piernas de la chica...

Ella iba a replicarle, pero como tantas veces anteriores, se vio interrumpida por el muchacho quien la besó de forma brusca, pero a la vez era capaz de irradiar tanta ternura, que le fue imposible no corresponderle.

Y ahí fue cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su interior...

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, pero era inefectivo, estaba atada y le costaba descargar su dolor se esa manera.

El peliblanco rompió el beso y la miró dulcemente, acarició su mejilla y permaneciendo inmóvil al interior de ella y la desató.

Instantáneamente la rubia se abrazó a el, dando un leve gritillo de dolor, el le correspondió y dejó que expresara su dolor rasgándole la espalda, el dolor de esos profundos cortes no eran nada en comparación al placer que lo invadía.

-Tranquila...- La consoló, nunca pensó que le doliese tanto. -Ya pasará...- Por primera vez en toda la noche se escuchaba algo más que comentarios sarcásticos, esta vez, Soul le hablaba con cariño, había dejado de lado su hipocresía.

De forma lenta y pausada comenzó a moverse, conteniéndose de las ganas de penetrarla de forma violenta y brusca para placer propio. No, haría que la chica lo amase esta noche.

-S-Soul...- Se quejó levemente.

Él la miró con ternura, aguantándose todo su instinto animal. Le besó la frente y luego los labios, aquella era la primera vez que se le mostraba tan vulnerable entre sus brazos.

Rápidamente las embestidas se tornaron más veloces, la chica ya no sentía dolor, es más, acompasaba sus caderas con las de su compañero. Era una danza en la que ambos participaban.

Soul sonrió con satisfacción...

-S-soul...- gimió ella a punto de terminar.

Pero de repente, el muchacho paró...

-Je je... te corres muy rápido, Maka.-

-Por qué paras...- Estaba extrañada y levente molesta, justo se le ocurría detenerse cuando más lo estaba disfrutando. Incluso comenzó a desesperarse, quería sentir el placer máximo de una buena vez.

-Dilo...- Inquirió él sin muchas especificaciones.

Ella arqueó una ceja, esperando alguna pista de lo que quería, más el tiempo de le hizo eterno y no pudo aguantar la impaciencia.

-¡Decirte que!-

Él simplemente sonrió…

Maldigo ególatra.

-Di que me deseas, Maka... y te haré gritar como nunca antes habías gritado.-

-N-nani??- Intentó incorporarse para tomar control de la situación, pero el joven se le adelantó y la estampó contra la cama, haciéndola chocar contra el colchón. -Vamos Soul... no bromees... por favor, termina de una vez, ¿si?-

-Dilo, Maka...- Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y pausada, torturando a la desdichada ojiverde que estaba bajo su cuerpo. -Di que quieres que te haga gritar, di que quieres que te coja, que te haga el amor todos los días, dilo y haré que chilles de placer- Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos y profundos, haciendo que la chica perdiese conciencia.

Lo intentó…

Intentó mantenerse digna, no quería rogar ni mucho menos aceptar órdenes de él.

Pero el deseo es mucho más fuerte.

Y no pudo soportarlo más...

-¡Esta bien!- Gritó con desesperación. -Te deseo Soul! ¡cójeme como tú quieras! pero quiero que termines de una buena vez!!-

Nuevamente, Soul sonrió, sintiéndose tan poderoso como para domar a la muchacha que estaba debajo de él.

-Concedido...- Y volvió al ritmo de antes.

Ella obtuvo lo que tanto anhelaba...

…

Al rato Soul estaba en su misma situación, estaba por llegar al orgasmo, en un rato más todo acabaría...

Maka volvió a gritar de placer, nuevamente había llegado al clímax en esa noche, la contracción de sus paredes internas estimularon al peliblanco, provocando que terminase dentro de ella…

Su compañera...

Su técnica...

Su amiga...

Su chica...

Su mujer...

Calló exhausto encima de la ojiverde, su respiración era agitada y difícil de manejar.

Se incorporó pesadamente y se recostó al lado derecho de la cama, la abrazó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la recostó en su pecho. Su cabello rubio estaba esparcido y estaba a punto de caer dormida al sentir como su acompañante le acariciaba sus hebras doradas... era algo muy relajante.

-Maka- La llamó tranquilamente.

-Dime...- Susurró como respuesta... estaba cerca de caer en los brazos de Morfeo...

…

-No nada…- Se acobardó en el último momento. –Buenas noches…-

Ella no respondió, apenas tenía energías para hablar, Soul dio las gracias por eso y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica más importante en su vida.

La quería más que a nada…

Pero no se lo diría aún…

…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

¿Y bien?

¿Qué les pareció?

xD no estoy acostumbrada a escribir fan fics que no sean de Naruto, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

Este fic, digamos que fue hecho gracias a una amiga (se lo escribí vía msn hace un tiempo) y ni siquiera tenía pensado subirlo.

Espero haber captado bien las personalidades xD, como dije anteriormente, no estoy familiarizada en escribir sobre esta serie tan buena.

Pero bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, un gusto haber escrito para ustedes y espero que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Pero antes que nada…

¿Me dejarían un reviews?

Si no quieren, les da flojera, o simplemente no les gustó el fic, lo entenderé…

Pero…

**Mi corazoncito se romperá… ;-;**

Eso es todo…

**Atentamente:**

**PuLgA**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
